


Light and Dark Don't Mix

by Lil_Sushi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sushi/pseuds/Lil_Sushi
Summary: Throughout this heartwarming series, Will and Nico will discover the true meaning of love, not the one that was created by society. The will begin to see what love truly is and that love cannot be taught by others. Love is only understood by firsthand experience and affection flows further than the relationship between a straight man and a straight woman. They will slowly understand their feelings and feel new emotions they have never felt before. Will they be accepted by society? Will they be able to love each other freely? Or will society keep them in the cages set up from prior times? "Love is not to be with strained by cages of insults, but to be free with the acceptance and understanding of others."





	1. Journal Entries 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> This story may come off offensive in the beginning and I hope you don't take it to heart. Nico and Will start off a little homophobic but later on see what love truly is and they admit their feelings towards each other. I hope you understand that I had to write these characters in this way to develop the plot. Please continue to read about Nico and Will's beautiful relationship and they adventures they go through to find the true definition of love! DISCLAIMER: the conflict between Apollo and Hades is made up, this was only created so that a war could begin. A war that would spark the relationship between Nico and Will.

Journal Entry Number 1:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Nico di Angelo

Living as a demigod is hard, we're expected to be these heroes who save towns and marry beautiful maidens. Hey, it's not that I'm complaining or anything. I would love to meet a beautiful girl and just fall in love with her. But that's hard to do when you're the son of Hades and living on the island where the god Apollo was born. My dad and Apollo are completely different, and they don't really like to associate with each other. Light and dark just don't mix. There's been a rumor that there will be a war soon between my dad and Apollo... obviously, I'm going to fight for my dad. I hate Apollo and his children, so bright and annoying... BLEGH. Here comes Will, son of Apollo... wish me luck. I'll try to write more often, until next time.

Journal Entry Number 1:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Will Solace

I am so mad! I can not believe that stuck up, no good demigod is moving into the house next to mine. I can't stand him! For gods sake, he's a child of Hades! Hades!! I can not believe the elders allowed him to move here. Oh well, I'll get rid of him soon with the upcoming war. It has been confirmed, there is a war... and it's happening very soon. Only demigods can fight and each demigod will have a choice on whose side they want to be on. Hades, who wants Apollo to shorten the daytime, and Apollo, who is against shortening the day. I'm going to fight for my dad because one, I hate Hades and two, there are a lot of cute girls that are joining my dad's side. To appease society, I will marry a beautiful woman and fight like a hero. The thought of loving a man is quite revolting. NO ONE approves of it, I'm not sure why... but that's just how life goes. It's getting late and I'm quite tired. Until next time, bye!

Journal Entry Number 2:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Nico di Angelo

Just as I thought, a war broke out between the children of Apollo and Hades. Although this war also consisted of children from different parents. I met a lot of beautiful girls and fought until I could barely walk. I met Will on the battlefield... I almost killed him. My shadow was crawling into his system until, strangely, I stopped. In, what would have been, his last moment, his eyes spoke to me. I listened and watched everything we did as children. We were so close... what happened to us? I guess society just showed us that we could never be friends, our heritage is just too different. Who cares though, he's a child of Apollo. As I said before, light and dark just don't mix. Elizabeth, child of Athena, is calling for me. She is so cute and totally my type... although I feel nothing towards her. I keep thinking about someone else... oh never mind, I'll try to keep this journal updated every night. Bye!

Journal Entry Number 2:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Will Solace

Just as I said before, Hades and Apollo went to war. It's nighttime right now and both sides are resting at our secret headquarters. I hate to admit but... Nico almost killed me today. I could feel darkness flowing through my veins and I saw the underworld for a split second. Although, for whatever reason, he stopped. His face turned taut and he ran away. Although I hate him, I kind of owe him my life. No one is that considerate in the battlefield... not even close friends fighting on opposite sides. Well, I guess Nico and I were kind of close... but something happened. I can't remember what but I think the villagers pulled us apart. They thought we shouldn't associate with each other because of our godly parents. I guess that's understandable in some ways. But thinking about it makes me furious... why would Nico save me? Am I thankful? Was it out of pity? Was it because we were friends before we actually grew up and realized what was right and what was wrong? Wait... WHY IS EVERYTHING I WROTE ABOUT NICO?! Dang it, I need to hang out with some girls. If this type of behavior continues... I'll be the laughingstock of Delos and I'll never hear the end of it. I just need to remind myself, boys only love girls. It's getting late, I better hit the hay. I'll try to write every night to keep this journal up to date, good night.

Journal Entry Number 3:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Nico di Angelo

I saw Will on the battlefield again today. I saved him again... I don't know why. I forgot to mention before but, Will and I are both leaders of our fathers' men. Anyways, one of my men was about to cut Will's throat with a knife but... I stopped him. I don't know what's wrong with me lately but I keep thinking and protecting him unintentionally... I'm sure it's just because of our old friendship... right?! It can't be that I have feelings for him or anything... boys love girls for goodness sakes! Maybe this war is just getting to my head, I have to hang out with some girls ASAP! Next time I see Will on the battlefield and I have the upper-hand... I will not hesitate to take his head. Maybe I should steal his heart too, whatever it is... he's MINE. I'm going to meet Elizabeth again, bye.

Journal Entry Number 3:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Will Solace

Yet again, Nico di Angelo has saved me out on the battlefield. I could have been dead on the spot if he hadn't stopped the knife held to my throat by one of his men. Why did he save me? Now I owe him two favors for saving me... and worst of all... I can't stop thinking about him. I tried to distract myself by associating with many girls at my hideout, some of which were my idealistic type, and yet... I couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe I'm just thinking about him because he saved my life... it's nothing more than gratitude. I'm sure of it... it really can't be more than that. A man loving another man? That doesn't make sense at all... or does it. I mean, the gods obviously do it. They aren't all straight... and I'm part god after all. Could it be... do I have a crush on Nico di Angelo? IMPOSSIBLE! I'm not thinking straight right now... the war has gotten to my head. Our fathers are at war... and more importantly... we are both males. After a night of sleep, I should be thinking more clearly... I hope. Good night, I'll write again tomorrow.


	2. Journal Entries 4+5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war between Hades and Apollo continues, Nico begins to see the stunning beauty of Will Solace. Before they know it, they can't stop thinking about each other. Like tradition, the leaders are required to meet on the fifth night of war to try to work out a solution verbally. A slip of tongue leads Nico to reveal part of his true feelings. Although, both boys are in denial of their feelings for each other. This chapter will lead you through the emotions Nico and Will feel for each other.

Journal Entry Number 4:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Nico di Angelo

Today... was different. As usual, I saw Will out on the battlefield but... I saw a new side of him. I couldn't help but stop what I was doing and stare at him. He is a work of art... wait... WHAT AM I SAYING?! By work of art, I obviously mean that he is a great weapon? Anyways, let me explain what he was doing that made him a great warrior. He was standing on top of a hill, aiming his crossbow at my men, when all of a sudden he was surrounded by light. He had gathered up light around him and shot bursts of fiery sunlight through his arrows, at my people. Not only that but... Nico also has healing powers. He is a fighter and medical warrior. How amazing is that... and by amazing, I mean how great of a weapon he could be on the battlefield. If he was on my side... if only he was by my side... I MEAN... DANG IT, HOW DO I ERASE INK?! OK I'M GOING TO SLEEP NOW... AND I PROBABLY WON'T BE WRITING IN THIS JOURNAL UNTIL I FIGURE OUT HOW TO ERASE INK!

Journal Entry Number 4:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Will Solace

OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!! NICO WAS STARING AT ME TODAY!! Wait... but why do I feel fluttered? Strange... Anyways, let me explain what happened. I was gathering light around me to aim at Nico's men... dang I wish I was his man... I MEAN WHAT!? HOW DO I ERASE INK?! Dang it, and I was just getting to the good part of my story... I might as well continue, I have no more dignity in me anymore. Continuing on with my story, so I was gathering light at the tip of my arrows and killing off the enemy rather quickly when I felt the sense that someone was staring at me. I turned to my right and I see Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, staring at me. I want to say he was drooling but that might be too big of a stretch from the truth. Anyhow, I was quickly pulled away by a nurse and rushed into the hospital tent. I quickly performed surgery on several demigods, saving multiple lives when I felt the sensation of being stared at again. Once again, I turn to my right to see Nico di Angelo. He was watching me heal my men. A nurse followed my gaze and quickly discovered Nico. She yelled for back up and fought Nico away from the tent. Such a shame too, I kind of wanted to talk to him about what had happened. I'll just ask him tomorrow at the conference between the two forces. Demigods always try to settle wars through fighting and talking, so we hold a conference on the fifth night of fighting. Well, I better get some sleep, good night!

Journal Entry Number 5:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Nico di Angelo

Today was the fifth day of this war, meaning the military leaders of both sides meet up and try to end the war verbally. After the fifth day, there is usually a lot of bloodsheds and many lives are lost at the hands of their fellow demigods. The leaders normally meet up at a tent set up in the middle of the battlefield after the sun sets. This meant that I would have to meet Will at night in a tent where no one else was allowed to come in. Everything was going as per usual, lots of shouting and debating. We pointed out the benefits of fulfilling our own decisions and pointing out the flaws of each other. As the meeting was coming to an end, Will asked me a very alarming question that caught me off guard. I will never be able to look at him the same... I'm so ashamed. He asked me why I was staring at him the other day and, me being the stupid person I am, replied absentmindedly. I said I was staring at him because he was a work of art. Will was speechless and I tried to brush it off as a joke that would only flatter him. After replying in such ways, I wore a poker face so he wouldn't be able to see what I was truly feeling. This feeling between Will and I are seriously getting out of hand. If this continues, I might as well give up on life. For what is a man if he doesn't love a woman? By the end of the meeting, we couldn't come to an agreement about the conflict between our fathers and my response had made the air thick with awkwardness. We both decided to call it a night and continue the war tomorrow. We also agreed that we would meet every night so we could try to settle matters peacefully... for whatever reason, I'm looking forward to meeting him again tomorrow. I better go to sleep now, I'll write again tomorrow. Good night.

Journal Entry Number 5:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Will Solace

Today's meeting was a fail, we were not able to come up with a solution so we decided to meet every night until we did. Until then, the war will continue. I've witnessed so many deaths and it has only been the fifth day. Thinking about all those deaths, I feel like I fail as their leader. They are risking their lives, some of which even left their loved ones back home. I can't help feeling guilty and I feel like I deserve to rot in hell right now. My men are dying but all I can think about is... Nico di Angelo. My enemy... he said earlier I was a work of art. He brushed it off as a joke with a sarcastic tone... but I can't stop thinking about it. What if he actually meant it... and why does my heart beat just thinking about him? This seriously cannot be happening right now, not at a time like this. More importantly, why him?! First of all, he's a male! Man and man cannot love each other, that is against human nature... but technically I'm only "half" human. Could I... no... AM I IN LOVE WITH NICO DI ANGELO!? My heart beats for him every time I think of him and he's so mysterious. His aura is full of darkness and power and his eyes tell a story. There is something about him that he hides from the world. A secret... I'll have to ask him tomorrow. It's getting pretty late now, I better go to sleep. I'll write again tomorrow, good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two entries in this chapter because they are both quite long, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Sorry if I made any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes. Just a heads up but throughout this story I will make up a lot of facts about the gods and how wars usually go on during Ancient Greece.


	3. Journal Entry 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new demigods show up on the field of battle, making both sides increase with power. The son of Poseidon and Zeus join in the fight, although on opposite sides. The new demigods caused a lot of deaths on opposite sides and are starting to worry the two leaders. When coming to a verbal agreement seems impossible, Will comes up with an idea that could stop this war but is only beneficial to Hades. In this chapter we are able to see a glimpse at what kind of dad Apollo really is towards Will. Despite Will's fear of his father and what Apollo would do to him, he is willing to risk himself to save both sides. Apollo would only harm Will... right?

Journal Entry Number 6:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Nico di Angelo

This war between Hades and Apollo seems to be stretching on to Zeus and Poseidon. A demigod named Percy, son of Poseidon, has joined my father's side. During the battle, he ran up to my side and fought beside me. He has a tremendous amount of power, especially near water. Not only that but Jason, son of Zeus, has joined sides with Apollo. As the top three gods children fight with and against each other, there is no way of telling how this war is going to end. A lot of my men have died today after Jason showed up but a lot of Will's men have also died. Percy is a very good swordsman and knows his weapon very well. I met with Will once more trying to reach an agreement but there is no way we can find a solution. Either Hades or Apollo must back down. Out of 24 hours, the sun is up for 16 hours. My father wants to reduce that to a smaller amount so that there is more time for humans to sleep. Many plants are starting to dry out and causing humans to have a very limited food supply. If the sun is up for that long, it also means they aren't getting enough sleep. Without a lot of food and sleep the human population is dropping like flies. Zeus never liked the idea of humans so he approves of the sun hours. The sun is also drying out the ocean and rivers so Poseidon is against Apollo judgment. Soon enough this war will reduce down to the to Percy, Jason, and I. My army used to have over five hundred demigods... now it's reduced down to less than one hundred. Hopefully, we will be able to solve this problem soon enough. It's getting late so I better the amount of night we have... bye.

Journal Entry Number 6:  
4100 BC Ancient Greece, Island of Delos  
Will Solace

This war is seriously getting out of hand. I can't seem to control my men and our survival rates are dropping down every day. Luckily, Zeus's son Jason has joined our side. Then again Percy, son of Poseidon has joined Nico's army. This whole war is getting ridiculous, I'm starting to see why Hade's wants to reduce the amount of time the sun is out. I met Nico once more at the tent to discuss matters and he seemed just as disheartened as I was. For some reason, I didn't like the sight of Nico looking so defeated. His hair was messier than usual and he seemed more tired than usual. I've never seen him so exhausted ever since the death of his sister Bianca. She was a hunter of Artemis... Artemis... THAT'S IT!! THAT IS THE SOLUTION TO THIS WAR!! WE NEED TO CONVINCE ARTEMIS TO BRING THE MOON OUT EARLIER! IF APOLLO STILL DOESN'T AGREE... SHE CAN JUST SEND HER HUNTERS TO JOIN POSEIDON! MY FATHER WILL PROBABLY SEE THAT WE HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING THEN! But if I tell Nico this plan, it would make my father's side will lose. I could... I could get hurt again by Apollo. The scratches from the beating from last time haven't healed completely yet... it takes awhile for whip scars to go away... especially if the whip contained sunlight. But if I don't tell Nico this plan... a lot more people will die. I'll have to sacrifice my safety for the safety of others. I love my men, they are all incredibly faithful and my best friends. Seeing them die is probably the hardest thing to witness... I need to tell Nico this plan. I will tell him tomorrow, he needs as much sleep as he can get... I can hear something outside... someone is running... THERE'S A SCREAM! BUT IT ISN'T COMING FROM MY SIDE... NICO!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will not be in journal entry format and it will have a lot of false information! I know I keep reminding you guys but most of the "informational facts" I include in this story is wrong. I made them up so the story would be more exciting. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll upload another chapter soon! Thank you so much for reading! (Btw, I know Jason is the son of Jupiter but I changed it to the son of Zeus because this was sent in Ancient Greece and I really wanted to include him.)


	4. The Italian Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had heard Nico's scream from across the battlefield and ran over to his tent, shocked to see himself already standing there holding... a knife? As the confusing and life threatening night continues, Will and Nico become closer than ever. Not only does Will save Nico's life, but in a way... Nico saves his too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of profanity in this chapter!

Will ran outside to see what was going on. Someone from his side had fled the camp to Nico's tent on the other side of the field with a knife. The scream had come from Nico...  
"No... no, no, no, no, NO! NO, NO, NO!!" shouted Will. He ran over to the other side to see his own father bearing a knife. Apollo had transformed himself to look like Will.  
"You thought you could betray me?! Your father?? I pity you Will, I really do. Falling in love with the son of my enemy... more importantly, you fell in love with a man?!" whispered Apollo, disappearing into the night sky.  
"I don't love him... it-it's nothing more than gratitude for saving my life twice on the battlefield," Will whispered as he barged into the tent to see Nico breathing heavily. Nico was stabbed in the stomach and was losing a lot of blood. He kept moving around trying to add pressure on his wound.  
"Nico, I need you to stop moving around so I can see your injury, can you please remove your hands?" Will whispered softly.  
"No... you... you're the one... the one who... who... who stabbed me... don't touch me," Nico said. Talking used up a lot of his energy and was breathing very hard.  
"It wasn't me, it was my dad Apollo... he was the one--"  
"There's no... no... no use lying to me. And to think... I started... thinking you were a pretty good guy... you... evil... bast--"  
"NICO STOP TALKING! YOU'RE USING UP ALL YOUR ENERGY! JUST LET ME CHECK YOUR WOUND AND HEAL YOU!" Will shouted.  
"Don't... tell... me what... to... do," replied Nico. He was sweating a lot and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead. Will brushed Nico's hair back and checked his temperature.  
"I... I told you... not to... touch me."  
"Well too bad bitch, you're my patient now. Close your eyes and relax, the surgery will be over very fast this way."   
"No... don't tou--" Will kissed Nico, making him shut up.  
"Shut up right now and let me heal you, you fucking fucktard."  
"Your language... does not... match your face... at all," Nico gasped, "Restrain... yourself from kissing me... and... using bad words."  
"I apologize for my behavior and that kiss was just to shut you up... don't take it to heart," Will said as he finally started to heal Nico. Will was blushing like mad. From his forehead to the tip of his fingers, he was all red. He had to remove part of Nico's top to properly check the wounded area. By then, all Will can think about was Nico's abs.  
"OMGOMGOMGOMG! HE HAS ABS!!" thought Will, blushing furiously.  
"If yo--"  
"Don't talk, I'm trying to concentrate," said Will. By now, both Nico and Will's men were surrounding the tent trying to figure out what was going on. Will had securely sealed off the tent so that no one can come in and out until the surgery was done. After about two hours, Nico was completely healed and Will was very tired. Will fed Nico some leftover ambrosia which gave him his energy back. On the other hand, Will was struggling to stay awake.  
"Thanks for healing me," said Nico.  
"No problem at all," yawned Will, "Nico... it wasn't me who stabbed you... it was my father."  
"Mm."  
"I'm not lying, he disguised himself because I thought of the perfect solution to stop this war. I was going to call for you to talk about my plan but I heard you screaming."  
"That doesn't make sense Will if you have a solution for this war shouldn't your father be happy?"   
"Yes... but my plan would benefit your father and not mine."  
"Oh... so Apollo thought that you were betraying him and took his anger out on me. I'm starting to understand what you're saying but something still doesn't add up. Why me? It's not like I'm important to you or anything," said Nico.  
"Um... I'm sure he thought that if you were dead then I wouldn't be able to tell you my plan and my father would win," said Will. Although, he was thinking otherwise. Why did Apollo attack Nico out of everyone? Will remembered his father saying that he was in love with Nico. Could... could it be true? Was he in love with Nico?  
"Will, to be honest with you I'm a little disappointed that that was the reason why your father attacked me," said Nico.  
"Um..."  
"Sorry... let me rephrase that. I'm disappointed that the reason why your father attacked me was out of anger. I was kind of hoping for... for another reason..."   
"Like what?"  
"Well... I was hoping it was because I was... important to you. Not as a friend but..." whispered Nico. He laid down on his mat and covered his face, "I must be crazy telling you this, I'm sorry Will. Ignore everything I just said."  
"Hey... don't be sorry. If I were to tell you the truth too, the reason my father attacked you was not out of just anger. It was for revenge because... because... I can't say what for, I'm sorry Nico," said Will. Anger was building up inside of Will. Anger towards his father, anger towards society, and anger towards him. He was such a coward, he couldn't even tell Nico the real reason why he was hurt. And it was all his fault, Nico was hurt and it was all his fault. He felt something wet on his cheeks. He started sobbing and gripped his arms very tight.  
"Hey Will, Will! Are you ok? Calm down and let go of your arms. You're starting to bleed, your nails are cutting your arms. Will let go of your arms! Calm down!" shouted Nico. Nothing was working and Nico couldn't stand the sight of Will looking so sad and hurt. Nico cupped his hands around Will's face and kissed him. He laid back down and put Will's head on his chest. He started to sing a lullaby in his native language. Will began to calm down and let go of his arms. He tried to get up but Nico held him down.  
"This is what Bianca used to do when I had a nightmare, just lay here with me. We'll talk in the morning about this plan of yours and I have to tell you something... good night."


	5. The Ghost King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Nico talks about his past and powers. He will explain why he has tattoos and reveal his battle name to Will, the Ghost King. Will learns about how powerful and dark Nico can be at times. As Nico explains himself to Will, he is hoping that Will would explain his past to Nico as well.

"Ok so... ever since I was little, my sister and I have been incredibly powerful. Why? Because the top three gods decided not to have children with mortals but Bianca, Percy, Jason, Thalia, and I were still born. Since we are their only children, we all have a lot of power. My power involves darkness mainly. I can control the shadows, shadow travel, I can spread darkness through people's veins, I can summon the dead, I can control the dead, I can go to the Underworld and back completely unharmed, and I can grow black wings. These wings appear whenever I want them to but they don't really do anything. They only appear as a bluff and radiate a lot of power and darkness I guess. On the other hand, Bianca was able to control the wings very well. She was known as the Ghost Queen and was probably one of the most powerful demigods of our time. After her death, my father became very... violent. Bianca was his pride and joy, she was an exceptional fighter and had a lot of power. She was used as his vessel most of the time... he tried to get her to fight Percy, Jason, and Thalia very often. She didn't want to harm her friends and eventually joined the hunt. My father was extremely mad about her joining the hunt but couldn't do anything. After hearing about her death, he took his anger out on me. He trained me night and day and if I wasn't strong enough... well let's just say that these tattoos weren't exactly my choice. Each time I failed to impress my father, he would add a tattoo to my... "wonderful collection". It served as a reminder not to fail him, it hurts like hell. Tattoos are normally made out of ink, correct? Well, these are made out of shadows. Hades would gather darkness at the tip of the needle and spread it throughout my skin. But soon enough, I was able to become as strong as my dad had wanted. I then established the title 'Ghost King'. Not going to lie, but I actually really like how that sounds. Anyways that's my story, so if you feel comfortable... can you tell me yours?"  
"I have a few questions, how many tattoos do you have? Do they symbolize anything besides a reminder to become stronger?" asked Will.  
"Well I have about three tattoos are both of my arms and one big one on my chest. I also have a very large on my back, it covers about half of my upper torso and I have a small tattoo behind my left ear. And the tattoos don't really represent anything, it only serves as a reminder to become stronger," said Nico, "I have a skull, scythe, and crown on my left arm. On my right arm, I have an x, 'Ghost King', and a constellation. On my chest, I have an outline of black waves tattooed across my upper chest. On my back, I have the outline of wings tattooed on to the upper part of my back. And lastly, I have a tiny skull tattooed behind my left ear."  
"That's a lot of tattoos," said Will, "I saw the waves on your chest last night but I didn't see the ones on your arms."  
"Do you want to see, I can show you if you want," said Nico. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing a large collection of tattoos.  
"Well at least your dad chose cool ones," said Will, "You have one more tattoo on your finger that you didn't mention."  
"Oh yeah, this one was a tattoo I chose to get. It's a lion to represent bravery. It was dedicated to Bianca," said Nico.   
"So you're the Ghost King, I've heard that name on the battlefield numerous times but didn't know that was you," said Will, "I forgot to ask before but, sometimes when you're fighting I see a misty black crown appear on top of your head, is that to represent you're the Ghost King?"  
"So you've watched me before on the battlefield?" said Nico, smirking.  
"I mean how can I not, you radiate a lot of darkness and power. You even grow wings and a freaking crown pops up on your head," said Will.  
"True, well to answer your question, yes the crown represents my title. It happens for Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus's children. For Percy, a crown made of water appears on his head. His sword also becomes enclosed in a trident and each step he takes shakes the ground. For Jason, lightning bolt becomes his weapon and a crown appears on his head. As for me, I have a crown of darkness and wings. Every step I make makes the ground below me turn black."  
"Interesting," said Will.  
"Tell me about your powers, and if you're comfortable, tell me about your past," said Nico.  
"Since you told me about your past and powers, I guess I might as well tell you my story," said Will, "It all started two years ago when I received a power no child of Apollo ever had before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOST OF THE POWERS I TALKED ABOUT AND WILL TALK ABOUT FOR PERCY, JASON, THALIA, BIANCA, NICO, AND WILL ARE FAKE!! I was going to post this on Wednesday but I was really excited to share Will's story and what comes after that, so I updated this chapter earlier than planned. In the next chapter, the war will be postponed until _________ arrives on the battlefield. (I blurred out the name for a reason). They won't be fighting until they are finished "discussing highly confidential information". In this story, I made Nico have tattoos because why not! The chapters from here on out will most likely be in regular format and occasionally in journal entry form.


	6. Love is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts to open up to Nico about his past and explains the reason behind all his scars. They begin to embrace their love for each other and are starting to question what was wrong with loving each other. They begin to realize what love really is and they start to embrace their sexuality. As the war continues, they wait for Thalia to come to the battlefield to discuss matters. Until then, Nico and Will decide to meet up every day to discuss "highly confidential information".

"Two years ago, I received a power no child of Apollo ever had before. I was able to control sunlight and morph it into shapes. I could use these shapes as weapons or bring it to life. For example, if I shaped the light into the shape of a rabbit, I can bring it to life for only a short while. This power meant that I was the strongest child of Apollo so far. I had the power of healing, music, light control, and archery. Apollo saw me as the ultimate weapon and trained me to be very powerful. Every time I did, say, or thought anything that countered his opinion, he would beat me. If it was a normal whip I could just eat ambrosia and be as good as new. Although this was not an ordinary whip, this weapon contained a little bit of the sun's light. So each whip would burn my skin and leave a scar. Over time, the scars disappear but some of the scars are permanent. I'm starting to get used to this kind of treatment and I think my father realized that. That's why when I thought of this plan, he went for you instead."  
"That still doesn't make sense to me," said Nico, "My death wouldn't have stopped this war, Percy would have probably taken over my spot and you could have told him."  
"Well if we're being completely honest with each other right now, that wasn't the real reason why my father decided to attack you," said Will, "I know this is wrong and very disgusting but Apollo thought that I was in love with you."  
"What?! But that doesn't make sense. I'm not worth anyone's love, especially not yours."  
"W-what?"  
"Um... what I mean is... oh fuck it. I can't save myself from that. Will, to tell you the truth... I think... I think I have feelings for you. And I know this is wrong, we're both dudes and it just doesn't fit into human nature. Love is only found between a man and a woman. But then again the Gods fuck everything in sight, including their own gender. And I'm not saying I want to fuck you anything, but I am partially a god because of my father. And since I'm part god then doesn't that mean I can love my own gender?"  
"Nico, to tell you the truth... I've been having those thoughts too. And as I think about it over and over again... what's wrong about liking your own gender? I mean we're all humans! It's just some of us have something the other doesn't. Regardless of gender, love is love! I was scared to tell you my feelings because I thought you would think I'm crazy."  
"That is true, love comes in different shapes and sizes for everyone. It's different for everyone. I was also a little scared to tell you about my feelings. I was afraid of being criticized by the world for loving my gender. I was scared I would be ostracized and humiliated in front of you. I would never have thought you would feel the same way about me."  
"If you think about it Nico, so many people all over the world must be going through the same stuff we are. Afraid to love the person we have feelings for in public. Afraid to confess their thoughts because then they would get ridiculed. Why do people judge others because of the choice they made on who they want to love?"  
"I don't know Will. Maybe the thought of the same gender loving each other is so hated because it's a new concept to people. They don't understand the love that can be shown other than the love that is found between a man and a woman. Being afraid to love the person you love because you know you won't be accepted by society is completely wrong. Why must we be afraid to show our feelings for each other in public when people like Percy and Annabeth can show their affection for each other without any backlash from society. What makes their love any different from ours?"  
"These are all questions that can't be answered by just ourselves, it can't be solved by just us two. As a whole, mankind must change their view on love. Love can't be classified and described to someone, you must experience it first hand to really know what love is."  
"But if we are talking realistically," said Will, "It'll take a millennium to change the view of society. Everyone has grown up hearing gay love is wrong and it can't change all in one night. We might think this kind of love is still love and should not be discriminated for it, but there will always be another side to the same story. People who despise men like us, or women like us, always have a reason for their hatred. We can't assume they don't have a reason and hate on them. Or else we are treating those people exactly like how they're treating us. Discriminating us for our thoughts."  
"Yes, there are always those people with a reason. But people don't always have a reason to hate others. There are some who just hate the idea of that kind of love without any reason. This kind of response makes people scared to come out. As children grow, they hear people saying that this love is wrong. They begin to believe for themselves that the idea of this love really is wrong. Although, in cases like you and me, they may grow up to love someone that is the same gender as them. This makes them scared of the world and what society will say and do to them," said Nico. He put his arm around Will's shoulder and leaned back on to a tree. No soldiers were around so they were free to be themselves.  
"Regardless of what we just said Nico, I'm still scared to show other people what I really think of you. If it's ok with you, can this be a secret between us?" asked Will.  
"Of course. I'll write to Thalia tonight to meet me tomorrow. We'll postpone the battle until her arrival with Artemis and see if we need to take further action and fighting. We can meet every day at this tree to "discuss matters about this war"," said Nico.  
"Ok, I'll tell my men tonight that we will pause the fighting until we are able to contact Artemis," said Will. They said their goodbyes and headed to their separate camps. The armies on both sides were excited to hear that the war would be postponed until further notice. They were told not to disturb Nico and Will during their conferences for the next few days because they will be talking about highly confidential information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to offend anyone through this work! There are only three more chapters until the end of the story!!


	7. Will's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Nico and Will are finally able to get in touch with Thalia. They discuss about the negative outcome that would follow if Artemis joined this fight. As all seems lost, Will is able to come up with a solution. This new plan would be able to stop the war and save many lives. But Will's idea comes with a price so he decides not to tell Nico his new plan. Instead, Will confesses his feelings once more making it sound like he would never see Nico again. Although Nico is curious about Will's new idea, he decides not to intrude too much because he does not want Will to feel uncomfortable. Should Nico have asked what the plan was?

Nico and Will started to meet up with each other every day and talk under the shade of the trees. They would cuddle under the shade and talk about their dreams and began to see how beautiful the love they once were afraid of was. This continued for weeks until finally, Thalia had arrived on to the battlefield. The three met up in Nico's tent to talk about the plan.  
"I see why you can see Lady Artemis as the solution to this war, but I don't think she would be able to stop Apollo. I mean she can try to bring the moon up earlier but then the sun and moon will collide. Lady Artemis and Apollo are both very stubborn and won't back down. Meaning if they do collide in the sky, they will have their own war in the sky. That can lead to bigger problems and may lead to the destruction of either the sun or moon. Even if we bring in the hunters to outnumber Apollo's side, he will not back down," said Thalia, "This was a very good plan but there is no way it will work... not with Apollo's stubbornness."  
"Well maybe, if Artemis can talk to Apollo about this or talk to Zeus so that he will talk to Apollo. Isn't Artemis Zeus's favorite twin? Maybe she can convince him to stop Apollo," said Nico.  
"That won't work either because Zeus wants the sun out longer to kill off the human population. He never liked the creation of humans anyways," said Thalia.  
"This isn't good, I thought for sure this would work," grumbled Will, "What do we do then? We can't continue this war, it's pointless to continue. So many lives have been lost because of this damn war."  
"There has to be something," said Nico patting Will's back. Will put his head into his arms and groaned. Thalia left a short while after, apologizing she couldn't help much.  
"It's ok, thank you for your time and coming. Jason is in his tent if you want to say bye to him," said Will waving goodbye. Will and Nico stayed inside the tent to talk a little bit more.  
"It's ok Will, there isn't anything else we can do but fight I guess," said Nico hugging Will. Will leaned into Nico's chest and sighed. When they both thought there was nothing else they could do, Will gasped in surprise.  
"THERE IS SOMETHING WE CAN DO... SOMETHING I CAN DO!" shouted Will.  
"And what is that?" asked Nico.  
"You'll see tomorrow on the battlefield. Tell your men the war continues tomorrow! Nico... thank you so much for all the support you gave me these last few weeks, it was fun talking and hanging out with you," said Will. He kissed Nico and whispered, "I love you." Nico started to blush.  
"Woah, did I just make the Ghost King blush? The almighty, stone cold King?" asked Will sarcastically.  
"Shuttup Solace," laughed Nico pulling Will in for another kiss, "This plan of yours better not be anything stupid or crazy. I swear to the Gods if you do something that risks your own li-"  
"Trust me, Nico I'll end this all tomorrow. Once again thank you for these past couple of weeks. I've never been happier," said Will smiling, "This might be the last few moments of happiness for us for a long time, can I just stay here for the night?"  
"Sure," said Nico, slightly confused by what Will meant. They both laid down on Nico's mat and cuddled there. They both fell asleep just to be awoken shortly by the sun.  
"The sun really does rise too early," moaned Will, enjoying his last few moments in Nico's arms. He got up and ran over to his side of the field.  
"THE WAR CONTINUES TODAY, GET READY TO FIGHT IN AN HOUR!" shouted Nico and Will to their men. As the war began once more, there was a lot more bloodshed and what seemed to have been forever, Will lifted his hand. His plan had just begun.


	8. Apollo's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Will's plan really worth his and Nico's pain? Under one command from Will, the war was stopped. But it came with a price, a price Will was willing to pay. Although, what he didn't know was that he wouldn't be the only one who would suffer. Will's plan led to the wrath of Apollo, pushed Nico to use a power he didn't know he could use, and Hades first meeting with Will. Read this chapter to learn more about the outcome of Will's plan.

"APOLLO FORFEITS! WE SURRENDER!!" shouted Will. All heads turned to him. Jason and Percy, who were best friends and were in the middle of fighting each other, dropped their weapons. They looked at each other and shed few tears of relief. Everyone began to cry out of joy and sorrow.   
"WE SURRENDER!!!" Will repeated, he broke down in the middle of the field. Nico realized what Will had done, he had sacrificed himself to Apollo to stop this war.  
"NO YOU IDIOT!! YOU CAN'T SURRENDER!! YOU CAN'T! NOT NOW!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!" shouted Nico running towards him. His crown and black wings appeared as he ran. He cried as he ran towards Will. The light of Apollo was starting to engulf Will. Suffocating him...  
"NO WILL!! STOP, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER SOLUTION!! THE WAR CONTINUES, YOU HEAR ME?? THE WAR CONTINUES!!" he shouted to his men. No one moved, everyone knew that the war was over. Will was over... and someone how... everyone knew Nico was also over. Time was running out, the light was starting to cover Will completely.  
"WILL NO!! I LOVE YOU, YOU CAN'T GO YET!!" shouted Nico.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO NICO, AND THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU!!" shouted Will, crying. Everyone was stunned to hear this from Nico and Will. Although Nico had said he wasn't able to use his black wings, they started to move. Nico was beginning to move faster than before.  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!! HE'S MINE, THAT FAILURE OF A SON IS MINE!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, I'M GOING TO PUT HIM THROUGH HELL JUST LIKE HE DID TO ME!!" shouted Apollo from the sky.  
"HE ISN'T YOUR SON!! HE'S NOTHING LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE, HE'S AN ANGEL OF LIGHT!! HE CAN'T BE YOUR SON, HE ISN'T EVIL LIKE YOU!" shouted Nico in response. He knew Apollo could have killed him any second but he didn't care. So much power and darkness were radiating off of Nico, all the plant life around him began to die.   
"GET YOUR STUPID LIGHT OFF OF WILL!!" shouted Nico.  
"YOU MIGHT BE HADES LAST CHILD, BUT I HAVE NO DIFFICULTY OF KILLING YOU! DON'T TEST ME!!" shouted Apollo. Nico had finally reached Will. The darkness Nico was spreading around him started to attack the light that had engulfed Will.  
"Wake up you idiot," Nico whispered as he held Will's motionless body in his arms, "You can't just leave me like this. We could have stopped this war in another way!!"   
"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" shouted Apollo. He threw Nico backward with an invisible force. Apollo changed his target from Will to Nico. He began to stab Nico's body with the light. Nico could see something moving towards him.  
"OVER... MY DEAD BODY... WILL YOU EVER HARM HIM!!" shouted Will. Nico and Will both knew there was no way they could stop Apollo. They were only demigods... there was no way to stop Apollo.  
"Dad... you haven't been... the father figure I needed in... my life... but for once please... do me a favor," gasped Nico, "Please... save Will... stop Apollo from killing him... take my life and... save Will's... please." Darkness from the ground started to crawl upwards. Hades had appeared in front of them in human form.   
"Are you this Will kid?" asked Hades.  
"Uh... yes," said Will, wincing with pain.  
"Ok well, as you know people often sacrifice their life to me in exchange for their loved one. And well my son over there just did that and well... I'm here to protect you," said Hades with a pained smile. Although Hades was never the best dad, he still loved Nico a lot. The fact that he had to take the life of his son to protect the life of his enemy's son was heartbreaking, "Although I don't like Apollo, my son has taken a liking to you. And as an apology for all the hell I may have caused for Nico, I'm here to protect you." Hades turned to the sky and shouted,  
"APOLLO YOU BITCH COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO UP THERE!!"  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" shouted Apollo.  
"Hades, sir, please... just let me die. Save Nico... not me!" Will said to Hades.  
"As much as I want to do that, this is probably the last thing I can do for my son," said Hades kneeling down to Will's height, "He probably told you what I used to do, the tattoos." Will didn't move so Hades assumed that Nico hadn't explained to Will about his tattoos. Hades tore off Nico's top and pointed to his chest, more specifically his abs.  
"I'm talking about those," said Hades. Will started blushing like crazy seeing Nico shirtless like that, "Haha, don't worry Little One. I'll protect you while you enjoy the view. In the time being, try to heal Nico as much as you can. Maybe both of you will be saved." Hades winked and waved goodbye. He had vanished into thin air and up to Mount Olympus to fight Apollo. If Will was able to heal Nico before Apollo was stopped from killing them both, Nico and Will would be saved. Will got to work immediately, healing the spots Nico was stabbed with light. Each area was left behind with an outline shaped like a sun.   
"I guess you can add these "tattoos" to your collection," Will said, "I can't forgive you for jumping in there like that. And exchanging your life for my mine. Your dad is strangely easy going though so hopefully, we will both survive this. After this battle, we'll have to face another one against our soldiers. They know our secret not but I don't care about that anymore. I care about you getting better."  
"Sorry Sunshine," whispered Nico as he regained consciousness, "Are you ok, a moment ago you were staggering and close to death."  
"I think your dad healed me while he was talking to me," said Will. Nico was almost completely healed, there was just one more wound to fix. Nico grabbed one of Will's hand and brought it up to his face.   
"I thought I would never feel this hand every again," whispered Nico, crying into Will's hand. He kissed Will's palm and sang an Italian lullaby.  
"We'll just have to see if your father wins to see confirm whether or not we will both survive," said Will completing the surgery. He smiled at Nico, listening to his calming song. Then he looked up at the sky and heard the rumbles of the fight between Hades and Apollo. He saw the shadows of the two gods battling up in the heavens above through the shadows portrayed through the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last chapter and will address the main ideas I wanted to tell throughout this story. I probably did a poor job of presenting my thoughts, all love is love, and offended a couple of people on the way, but hey! This story is coming to an end. I hope you finish this story with happy thoughts and an open mind for the LGBTQ community. Thank you for reading!


	9. Darkness Needs Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no chapter summary for this chapter. Just read and enjoy! (btw: no hate towards Percabeth, I kind of made it sound like people were yelling at their beautiful relationship!! Sorry!)

Apollo had lost to Hades, which wasn't very surprising because Hades was one of the Top Three gods. The war was over, Nico and Will survived the wrath of Apollo, and a lot of lives were saved. Even though the battle was over, for Nico and Will... there was another problem to face. Many had heard Nico and Will confess their feelings to each other the other day when they were both facing death. Nico and Will decided to talk to their soldiers about what was going on between them and to clear up what was going on between them. At noon, everyone met up in the middle of the field and waited for the two leaders to explain their situation.  
"As you all know, Nico and I are in love. Many of you may think we are disgusting and we are not worthy of our high positions and powers. But let me ask you this, what is the difference between the affection Nico and I feel for each other to relationships like Percy and Annabeth?"  
"Their love is acceptable! Their love is understandable! THEIR LOVE IS RIGHT!!" someone shouted.  
"HOW IS THEIR LOVE RIGHT BUT NOT OURS? JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE A STRAIGHT MAN AND WOMAN IN LOVE?! LOVE IS LOVE! LOVE IS SHOWN IN DIFFERENT WAYS FOR DIFFERENT PEOPLE!! HOW CAN YOU JUST CLASSIFY LOVE?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ONE RELATIONSHIP IS ACCEPTABLE BUT NOT THE OTHER?!" shouted Nico, "I'm sorry for yelling but, how can you say that one love is right, but the other isn't? How is it that their relationship is acceptable but ours isn't?"  
"What we are trying to say is, we were just like you. Believing that there is only one kind of love, the love found in a relationship between a straight man and woman. You guys will never understand the fear we felt all the time. How much we despised ourselves for loving one another. The amount of self-doubt we went through. I know that this is hard for you to understand and hard for you to accept, but please try to be understanding," said Will.  
"I used to tell myself lies every day, trying to convince myself that the feelings I felt for Will were not real. The feelings I felt was just an illusion that I made inside my head. Because of this kind of love," Nico said pointing to himself and Will, "Is not acceptable by society. This kind of love is discriminated and put through hell just so that they can be happy. Love is love and there is no way you can describe it and classify it into certain relationships and feelings. Love comes differently for everyone. I used to remind myself that light and dark can't mix. Meaning that Will and I cannot love each other and the feelings I felt were not what I thought they were. But then I realized, without light, there is no darkness. Without light, there are no shadows. Without light, darkness will forever be alone and will not be acknowledged as what it truly is. For there is nothing to compare darkness with if there is no light. Without Will, there is no me."  
"And without Nico, I will forever be lost," said Will, "I know we are asking for a lot, especially because we all grew up with the mindset that gay love was wrong but... if you can please be a little understanding and see that gay love is still love. No matter who shows it or how it is shown, love is love. There is no other way to describe it, love is love." Everyone was quiet. Nico and Will held hands and smiled at the crowd. Nico's wings and crown had appeared and Will gathered some light to change it into the shape of wings and a crown.  
"We are all different, we experience pain differently, we all look different, and we all experience love in different ways. Although we all look different on the outside, we are still humans," said Nico. Percy and Annabeth began to clap, joined by Jason and a few others. Pretty soon, the majority of the crowd was clapping and chanting, "Love is Love!" There was, of course, a few people trying to stop the positivity but Nico and Will were not in the least bit affected. All the support they were receiving was more than they could ask for.  
"I think we can mark this as a milestone to a change in opinion about love for the future," whispered Nico into Will's ear.  
"We sure can," Will whispered back. Nico and Will kissed each other, which resulted in more support from the crowd. Because you know what? LOVE IS LOVE!!   
"I guess light and dark do mix sometimes," chuckled Nico.  
"I love you," said Will, smiling like crazy.  
"I love you too," Nico replied with a grin on his face. They kissed once more and listened to the crowd chanting something they could have only dreamed about a few days ago. That day, everyone realized that love is not to be strained by cages of insults, but to be free with the acceptance and understandings of others.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for finishing these series, I had a great time writing about Will and Nico and about the LGBTQ community. They deserve as much support and love as everybody else. I hope I didn't offend anyone throughout this series! I know I was repetitive and probably portrayed Will and Nico in the worst way possible. I thought this was a good story idea and I don't think I was capable enough to write it out as beautiful as it should be. Please forgive me on that part! Once again, thank you so much for reading. (If you want, leave some comments below and tell me what you think of this series!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read the following chapters after this. I'm planning on uploading a new chapter once every week consisting of about three journal entries. This fanfic is dedicated to two of my bestfriends, Katherine and Ashley. They are both also part of the LGBTQ community and are tremendously courageous. I hope everyone will accept them for who they are in the future and that love will not be a major controversial argument like it is today.


End file.
